Character Idea/Costa Rica/Teh Sweggurboi
Costa Rica is the 58th character in Head Soccer. He is a 5 star opponent. He isn't the very best character, but he is still good and hard to beat. Costa Rica comes along with the characters Ukraine and Iran. ---- Apearance Costa Rica has a tan skin and pretty long, curly black hair. He looks a little bit like an Indian, he has slightly sunken cheeks and he looks pretty happy, as Costa Rica is always ranked high on World Happiness Indexes. Power Shots Air shot: Flood Shot In Costa Rica, they have one very dry half year, which is called 'summer', and one very rainy year, the 'winter'. So therefore, Costa Rica has the Flood shot. There comes a lot of water out of Costa Rica's goal towards his opponent's goal at high speed. This water pushes the opponent back. The flow is so strong, that there is only one way for the opponent to get out of his goal: by using dash very much. After one and a half seconds, Costa Rica throws the ball into the water. The water carries the ball towards the opponent's goal. It is possible for the opponent to dash and block the ball, and if he manages to do that, the flood stops. He can also counter it by jumping and kicking the ball but this is very hard. Ground shot: Gust Shot In the rainy season, the inhabitants of Costa Rica have to deal with storms and hurricanes. Therefore is Costa Rica's ground shot the Gust shot. When he uses it, there comes a gust out of the sky, in the angle of Austria's Catapult shots, towards the opponent's goal. This gust pushes the opponent back, and after one and a half seconds, the ball comes, The opponent can stop this shot by using dash and then jump at the right time, or he tries to get out of the gust and then comes back right when the ball comes. Counter attack: Quetzal Shot Costa Rica's counter attack is the Quetzal shot, because there live a lot of bird, like the Resplendent quetzal'''. '''This is just a straight-line shot at high speed. The red and reen bird flies to the opponent's goal at high speed, and if it hits the opponent, he will get pushed back into his goal, a bit like Chile's Snake shot, but with Costa Rica's Quetzal shot he can move forward by using dash very much. Unlock requirements Win 10 Tournaments without moving to unlock Costa Rica or pay 5.200.000 points. Costume Costa Rica wears the Frog hat. This is because there live many frogs in Costa Rica. Every 5 seconds, the frog sticks out his tongue, an if the opponent is close enough to him, the frog's tongue will pick up the opponent and put him down behind Costa Rica. This can sometimes create an open goal chance for Costa Rica. A very good costume, and it is an SS rank costume. Kick: +8 Jump: +4 Dash: +8. Category:Character_Ideas